Fratelli d'Italia
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Tsuna wonders about being an Italian, and something told him, being Italian, is a pride.


The time of the Olympics…

Tsuna looked into the forest, where he met his great-grandfather Giotto. After he knew something about his origins, somehow, he felt…

"So, our ancestors are Italians. But being Italians, how special?"

When he looked on it, he quickly sat down. And this time, in his mind, something arrived…

…

…

…

"How to feel like an Italian?"

…

…

…

And when he was staying with a think about being Italian, something had come to him…

" _If you want to know how to feel proud as an Italian, Tsuna, you should watch it._ "

Tsuna Sawada closed his eyes, someone told him. The voice just like his ancestors, Giotto. And so, he…

"Well, I doubt…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"GARIBALDI, THE HERO OF ITALIAN UNIFICATION…"_

 _It opened with a marching song, played during the Italian unification. It always sounds heroic, and when it continued to play, the song came when Italy finally united under the Savoy family… with the birth of mafia as well…_

 _…_

 _And when Italians together sang, they…_

"Fratelli d'Italia,

l'Italia s'è desta,

dell'elmo di Scipio

s'è cinta la testa.

Dov'è la Vittoria?

Le porga la chioma,

ché schiava di Roma

Iddio la creò.

Fratelli d'Italia,

l'Italia s'è desta,

dell'elmo di Scipio

s'è cinta la testa.

Dov'è la Vittoria?

Le porga la chioma,

ché schiava di Roma

Iddio la creò."

" _FABIO GROSSO! HE SHOT… GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Germany 0-1 Italy!"_

 _Fabio Grosso scored the goal at the 2006 World Cup semi-finals between Germany and Italy, helping the Italians to lead._

…

 _There are a lot of Italians, they made pizza and pasta. There are also a lot of wine field in Palermo. To drink? It is easy…_

…

 _Many Italians were waving its flag when Diego Maradona came to Napoli. As Maradona is of Italian descent, Maradona couldn't be more proud at that day…_

…

 _Italy, where Romeo and Juliet romantic story happened…_

…

"Stringiamci a coorte,

siam pronti alla morte.

Siam pronti alla morte,

l'Italia chiamò.

Stringiamci a coorte,

siam pronti alla morte.

Siam pronti alla morte,

l'Italia chiamò, sì!"

 _Italy, the land where Roman Empire was born…_

…

 _Leonardo Bonucci, Italian football player, posted a video. And in the video, all 11 Italian players sang the national anthem. So honorable._

 _From the past to present, every Italians, even they were born in Argentina, America, or being Ghanaian like Balotelli, or Nigerian like Ogbonna, they both sang the anthem…_

…

"Noi fummo da secoli

calpesti, derisi,

perché non siam popolo,

perché siam divisi.

Raccolgaci un'unica

bandiera, una speme:

di fonderci insieme

già l'ora suonò.

Uniamoci, amiamoci,

l'unione e l'amore

rivelano ai popoli

le vie del Signore.

Giuriamo far libero

il suolo natio:

uniti, per Dio,

chi vincer ci può?"

 _From the island of Sardinia, in Cagliari, snows fall beautiful._

…

 _Heading to Milan, it was the capital of fashion. Many people love to buy some beautiful clothes. It was the place where Armani, Valentino… stationed. Both speaking for Italian fashion._

…

 _Naples, where people love to write poetry and fiction. They also enjoyed their party at the sea…_

…

 _Italy has a lot of international heritages. 51! Recognized by the world._

…

 _And even Italy has a lot of regions… something tells that, they always united…_

…

"Stringiamci a coorte,

siam pronti alla morte.

Siam pronti alla morte,

l'Italia chiamò.

Stringiamci a coorte,

siam pronti alla morte.

Siam pronti alla morte,

l'Italia chiamò, sì!"

 _Vicenzo Nibali, one of the most successful Italian bicycle racer who every Italians love._

…

 _Giro d'Italia, who can't deny it? One of the oldest bicycle racing in the world, alongside Tour de France._

 _Fans waved Italian flags as well…_

…

…

"Dall'Alpi a Sicilia

dovunque è Legnano.

Ogn'uom di Ferruccio,

ha il core, ha la mano.

I bimbi d'Italia

si chiaman Balilla,

il suon d'ogni squilla

i Vespri suonò.

Son giunchi che piegano

le spade vendute:

già l'Aquila d'Austria

le penne ha perdute.

Il sangue d'Italia,

il sangue Polacco,

bevé, col cosacco,

ma il cor le bruciò."

 _At the war, Italian troops liberated its territory, from Sicily to Alps. And people in Italy cheered for their liberation. Forza Italia!_

 _The Austrians had been trying to ruin Italy, but they failed!_

…

 _Ferrari racers prepared for the race! F1 race! And everyone knows, Ferrari is an Italian car-design! One of the oldest racing team in the F1 competition!_

…

 _Francesca Schiavone, she was on the match. She played so well. Well performed for an old tennis player. As herself is Italian, she is one of Italian national pride._

…

 _Italian Olympic team was heading to the stadium, with a warm welcome…_

…

 _Wow, you would never think that, a lot of Italians waving flags. Gabriel Batistuta was coming to the stadium when AS Roma's fans cheering as well. A lot!_

…

"Stringiamci a coorte,

siam pronti alla morte.

Siam pronti alla morte,

l'Italia chiamò.

Stringiamci a coorte,

siam pronti alla morte.

Siam pronti alla morte,

l'Italia chiamò, sì!"

 _Italian communities celebrated Independence's Day!_

 _Military Parade, along with nine jets following with three colors of Italian flag: green-white-red._

…

 _Italian raised hands into the World Cup trophy…_

…

 _And yes, the Italians always proud, as the last they sang:_

" _SÌ!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tsuna opened his eyes, suddenly saw Gokudera. He wondered why: "Eh… Gokudera?"

"Come on, Boss. Do you feel proud to be Italian? I wonder it…"

"Ehhmmmm, maybe I will come to see Italy one day."

Gokudera and Tsuna then talked, with smile. They both walked. With more experiences, Gokudera would love to help Tsuna.

And he hoped they could keep connections…

 **Fratello!**


End file.
